Abstract
The Abstract is a book containing all the knowledge of the Gibborim. History Rite of Blood with the Abstract during a Rite of Blood]] A book written in the Gibborim language, the Abstract was given by Jonah to the Wilder family for a ceremonial use during the Rite of Blood.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis The book also helped Victor Stein to designed the Dematerialization Box after Jonah translated a content about energy conversion for him.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On During the PRIDE's first sacrifice, the Abstract was opened by Leslie Dean and emitted a white light. Having memorized the sacrificial prayer translated by Jonah, Catherine Wilder carried the book during other rituals. Deciphered by Janet Stein gives the Abstract to Janet Stein]] Janet Stein, who distrusted Jonah who kept her husband Victor in a Healing Algorithm, decided that it was time for PRIDE to learn more about Jonah. Therefore, she called Geoffrey Wilder so that he could give her the Abstract. Although Wilder warned Janet that she would not be able to read the Abstract without Jonah's help, he agreed to hand over the book to her as she insisted she would figure it out. Wilder chose not to reveal to anyone that he had given Janet the Abstract, even to his own wife Catherine. ]] Janet brought the Abstract back to the Stein Mansion and began studying it, figuring out that she would have some difficulties to decode it and read it without assistance. Therefore, as she could not afford to ask Jonah for help, Janet in turn persuaded Jonah to let her go into the Healing Algorithm so she could speak with Victor and ask for his insights about the deciphering of the Abstract. Victor advised her to use a mathematical formula as a key, and Janet, after trying several formulas without success, managed to crack the book using the wave equation, thus giving Janet access to the Gibborim knowledge.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros Reviewing the content of the Abstract, Janet figured out that Jonah had arrived on Earth using a spaceship relying on an antigravity engine. Fearing that the activation of such an engine could cause massive earthquakes across California as predicted by Gene and Alice Hernandez, Janet resolved to use the Abstract and Victor's assistance to find a way to destroy the engine.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom In the Hands of PRIDE During an encounter with PRIDE, Jonah promised that he would leave the Abstract on Earth after his planned departure from Earth. As they still feared the potential cataclysmic consequences of the launch of Magistrate's Ship, Geoffrey Wilder revealed that he had given the Abstract to Janet Stein, prompting Dale and Stacey Yorkes to go to the Stein Mansion with data collected by Gene and Alice Hernandez to assess the probability of such earthquakes. The Yorkeses were deeply impressed by the fact that Janet had successfully decoded the Abstract, thus defying Tina Minoru's expectations, and even more stunned when Janet announced that she and Victor Stein would use the Abstract to destroy Magistrate's ship.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another The knowledge contained in the Abstract later enabled Janet to design and craft an Anti-Gravity Device which successfully damaged Jonah's spaceship during the Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites Janet later used this achievement and the fact that she had decrypted the Abstract as a justification to join Victor and Robert Minoru in their efforts to build weapons against the Runaways.Runaways: 2.09: Big Shot Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Abstract is a magical book providing spells and information on the Gibborim and the PRIDE. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Gibborim Equipment Category:PRIDE Equipment Category:Runaways Equipment